Bien plus qu'une amitié
by Pucinette
Summary: Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions à l'école de magie de Poudlard. On le connaît méprisant, froid et impassible à toutes émotions mais lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre d'une ancienne amie... tout change. Fics de Miss serpentard pas de pucinette
1. Ce souvenir

**Bien plus qu'une amitié**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JK sauf la famille Swaan qui viennent de moi (le nom, le prénom des parents viennent de Pirates des Caraïbes). Le caractère de Rogue est totalement différent et j'ai changé quelques petites choses comme le fait qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort et qu'il est ami avec Remus Lupin.

**Petite chose à part :** Ne disposant pas d'assez de renseignement sur la maladie qui a emporté Grégory Lemarchal, je n'ai pas pu développer comme je le veux... veuillez m'en excuser.

**Image ayant inspiré la fic : (provenance : Petite Pucinette, voir profil)**

**Pitit mot pour la fin :** Bonne lecture... et je suis ouverte à tous conseils... tchouss !

**Chapitre I : Ce souvenir :**

Severus Rogue se rendit tranquillement dans son bureau situé au rez de chaussée. Il pensait à son prochain cours et fit une grimace de mécontentement en se rappelant que c'était avec les Gryffondors. Potter ! Sa sainteté Potter ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce morveux de seize ans.

Il entra dans son bureau et referma derrière lui. Il quitta sa longue cape noire sur le rebord du fauteuil, alluma un feu dans la cheminée et s'asseya sur le large canapé noir. Il soupira et regarda un instant dehors. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'un hibou cognait contre la vitre. Severus sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la fenêtre avec un sort. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans le bureau et alla se poser sur le rebord de la cheminée. Le Maître des Potions ne connaissait pas ce genre de hibou. Il était grand, d'une couleur fauve avec deux grands yeux verts **(l'oiseau sort de mon imagination)**. À une patte il y avait une enveloppe. Severus se leva et prit le morceau de papier.

"À Severus Rogue"

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Elle était fine, légèrement penchée. L'encre utilisée était bleu foncé. Il regarda l'oiseau étrange et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit la lettre, elle dégageait un doux parfum de miel et d'amande. Il commença à la lire :

"Cher Severus,

Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle de moi, Aurore Swaan, ta voisine à Godric's Hollow, atteinte d'une maladie rare, la Mucoviscidose. Si oui j'espère que tu serras ravi d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à combattre cette maladie qui m'a poussé à nous séparer. Je pense que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu envie de me battre, de survivre.

Je voulais te dire que j'étais de passage en Angleterre et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir. Je sais que tu es un sorcier et que tu enseignes à Poudlard, l'école dans laquelle tu as étudié... je l'ai su car j'ai revu Remus il y a pas longtemps et il m'a donné ces renseignements.

Je sais que tu es un sorcier Sang-Pur mais est-ce que tu voudrais revoir une simple moldue ?

Envoie moi ta réponse à l'aide de mon hibou.

Toute mon amitié,

Aurore"

Son coeur bondit, bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'Aurore, de la jolie Aurore. Il se souvenait parfaitement, comment elle était arrivée dans sa vie.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Dans un petit village d'Angleterre appelé Godric's Hollow, l'un des rares peuplé exclusivement de sorciers, vivait une famille nommait Rogue. L'homme appelé Tobias vivait là avec sa femme, Eileen et son fils, Severus. Monsieur Rogue travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie. Sa femme ne travaillait pas mais subissait les colères de son mari lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop. Leur fils, Severus, avait à peine huit ans lorsqu'un évènement vint bousculer son quotidien un peu trop monotone.

Un matin, alors qu'il était dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller, une voiture se gara devant la maison d'à côté, jusqu'à présent inhabité.

Il vit que trois personnes en descendirent. Il s'empressa de boutonner sa chemise noire et descendit dans le salon, où sa mère buvait du thé :

-Maman, tu as vu il y a des nouveaux personnes qui sont à côté !

-Des _nouvelles_ personnes, mon chéri... tu en es sûr ?

-Oui... viens voir.

Il tira sa mère par la main et l'entraîna dehors. La femme prit la main de son fils et lui souria tendrement. Un camion arriva juste à ce moment là, portant le nom d'une compagnie de déménagement. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année alla parler à un autre homme maigre comme un clou avec une casquette de travers et une cigarette dans la bouche. Une femme sortit à son tour de la maison, elle remarqua Mme Rogue et alla à sa rencontre :

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour chère madame ! Je m'appelle Eileen Rogue.

-Enchantée, je suis Elisabeth Swaan... nous venons d'aménager, des amis sorciers nous ont dit que c'était un village tout à fait calme.

-C'est exact.

-C'est votre fils ?

-Oui. Allons, mon chéri, présente toi.

-Je suis Severus Rogue.

-Bonjour... tu as quel âge, Severus ?

-Huit ans.

-Ah ! Notre fille va être contente.

-Je serai ravie de vous avoir à dîner ce soir.

-Ow ! J'aimerai bien mais...

-Chérie ?

Le mari de la femme arriva, il était grand, bien musclé. Il avait un visage droit et fier, son regard exprimé une grande intelligence, ses yeux étaient en amande d'une belle couleur bleu marine, ses cheveux étaient chatains clair et court tandis que sa femme faisait une tête voir deux de moins que lui, elle avait de magnifique cheveux noirs, ondulés et très long. Ses yeux étaient vert pomme et ils étaient brillant de gentillesse.

-Bonjour, je suis William Swaan.

-Bonjour, Eileen Rogue.

-Madame nous conviait à dîner ce soir.

-Aurore est fatiguée... désolé on ne va pas pouvoir.

-On devrait peut être les prévenir, murmura Elisabeth à son mari.

-Mh... il vaut mieux.

-Voilà... notre fille est malade...

-Si elle a un rhum, il faut lui donner des mouchoirs... beaucoup.

-Severus, on n'interromps pas les gens.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant.

-Ce n'est rien... Aurore a la mucoviscidose.

Eileen perdit tout sourire et prit un air gêné.

-Ow... et depuis longtemps ?

-Ça c'est développé l'année dernière.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit nous sommes là.

-Merci.

-Mais, vous, vous pouvez venir, ce soir... les déménageurs sont sorciers, ils vont pouvoir nous aider.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sorciers ?

-Non... on a de la famille qui est sorcière mais nous, nous sommes des moldus.

-Merci pour l'invitation que j'accepte avec joie.

-Très bien, à ce soir alors... vers 20h00.

-D'accord... on va vous laisser vous installer.

-À ce soir.

Eileen fit un signe de tête et elle et Severus rentrèrent dans leur maison. La première question que posa le petit garçon fut :

-C'est quoi la Mucoviscidose, maman ?

-C'est une maladie grave qui entraîne des troubles respiratoires.

-Mais grave comment ? Est-ce qu'elle peut partir comme Grand-Mère ?

-Oui... chéri, elle peut partir comme Grand-Mère... mais ce soir, pour ne pas que tu l'as rende mal à l'aise, il ne faudra pas la considérer comme une personne malade, d'accord ?

-Oui maman.

-Bien mon chéri va jouer dans ta chambre.

Severus lut une bonne partie de l'après-midi même s'il guettait de temps en temps ses voisins pour voir si la petite fille allait sortir.

Le soir, lorsque Tobias entra chez lui, Eileen l'informa de l'invitation et accepta puis il alla se reposer. Épuisé par sa longue journée.

Vers 20h00, ils étaient tous trois devant chez les Swaan. Eileen sonna et elle entendit des pas précipités puis la porte s'ouvrir. Les Rogue baissèrent la tête, une petite fille avait ouvert la porte. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Severus, elle avait un visage au trait régulier et enfantin, des joues roses avec des taches de rousseur. Des cheveux noirs, assez longs et bouclés, des yeux en amandes de couleur bleu foncé. Elle portait une jupe noire avec un sous-pull blanc. Dans ses cheveux, juste pour tenir la frange, il y avait une barette en forme de papillon.

-Bonsoir... tu dois être Aurore ? Demanda Eileen.

La petite fille hocha la tête.

-Je vais appeler mes parents, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle disparut quelques secondes puis réapparut dans les bras de son père. Ils firent les présentations et ils entrèrent.

Severus jouait les petits garçons timides et Aurore restait près de ses parents. Elle n'avait rien d'une personne malade, elle était pleine de vie et semblait insouciente.

-Chérie, dit sa mère, et si tu allais jouer avec Severus ?

-D'accord.

-On vous appelera pour manger.

Aurore alla prendre la main du petit garçon et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

-Tu veux jouer à la bataille explosive ?

-Tu connais ?

-Oui, c'est mon cousin qui m'a appris à jouer.

-Je veux bien.

Après avoir perdu deux parties chacuns, ils descendirent manger puis ils remontèrent s'amuser aux échecs cette fois-ci.

Le courant entre les deux enfants était de suite passé et une belle et longue amitié allait les attendre.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Severus se surprit à sourire, elle avait donc survécu. Il se dirigea vers son bureau s'y asseya, prit un bout de parchemin vierge, une plume et écrivit sa réponse. Il l'attacha à la patte du magnifique hibou puis le fit repartir.

Il avait le coeur un peu plus léger et son existence prenait un tout autre tournant. Il se dirigea dans ses appartements pour se préparer au banquet.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte l'hibou était là de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et le fit entrer. Il prit le parchemin et le lit à la hâte :

"Cher Severus,

Si tu savais comme je suis contente... rendez-vous après demain à Pré-au-Lard, dans le bar des Trois Balais.

Amitiés, Aurore"

Il retourna le parchemin et écrivit sa réponse puis il se glissa dans sa salle de bain.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Bien plus qu'une amitié**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JK sauf la famille Swaan qui viennent de moi (le nom, le prénom des parents viennent de Pirates des Caraïbes). Le caractère de Rogue est totalement différent et j'ai changé quelques petites choses comme le fait qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort et qu'il est ami avec Remus Lupin.

**Petite chose à part :** Ne disposant pas d'assez de renseignement sur la maladie qui a emporté Grégory Lemarchal, je n'ai pas pu développer comme je le veux... veuillez m'en excuser.

**Image ayant inspiré la fic : (provenance : Petite Pucinette)**

**Pitit mot pour la fin :** Bonne lecture... et je suis ouverte à tous conseils... tchouss !

**Chapitre II : Retrouvailles**

Severus avait tellement hâte d'être le samedi qu'il négligea ses cours et n'enleva aucun point à Gryffondor pendant les deux heures qu'il avait eu avec eux. Les Gryffondors se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et ils firent des hypothèses plus débiles les unes que les autres, dont une disant que le professeur Rogue prenait des substances délirantes d'où le sourire qu'il avait sans arrêt scotché sur le visage.

Même ses confrères le trouvèrent changé. Le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais Severus refusait de dire qu'il allait retrouver une fille qu'il avait toujours considérée comme exceptionnelle. Il se souvenait de leur séparation très douloureuse qui avait eu lieu lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Severus était rentré pour fêter Noël avec sa famille et les Swaan. Il avait hâte de retrouver Aurore, la seule qui le comprenait vraiment et qu'il aimait énormément.

Il était, aussi, très inquiet pour elle, sa santé se fragilisait et il avait toujours peur de recevoir une lettre disant qu'elle était morte, emportée par sa maladie.

Par chance elle lui envoyait pratiquement tous les jours de ses nouvelles ce qui le rassurait.

Mais le lendemain de Noël, la petite fille avait eu un problème pendant la nuit, elle avait toussé jusqu'à très tôt dans le matin et ils avaient dû appeler l'hôpital, son état s'aggravait.

Severus était maintenant très inquiet. Il allait recevoir des nouvelles dans pas longtemps mais il ne voulait pas attendre. C'était sa meilleure amie et il ne voulait pas la voir mourir.

Eileen entra dans la chambre de son fils et le vit en train de sangloter. Elle s'approcha de son lit, s'asseya et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va mon chéri ?

-Maman ? Aurore... va... va-t-elle survivre ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-La magie peut l'aider ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Non, Elisabeth m'avait dit qu'ils avaient essayé lorsque la maladie d'Aurore c'est déclaré mais ça n'avait pas marché.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, maman... à part elle et Remus j'ai personne d'autre.

-Je sais mon coeur.

Severus dût attendre deux jours avant que son amie ne revienne. Elle avait de grandes cernes noires en dessous de ses yeux et sa peau était très blanche. Il serra Aurore dans ses bras et dit :

-J'ai eu si peur.

-Sev' ! Moi aussi... mais ça va je suis là.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la petite fille.

-Aurore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... je... je dois déménager...

-Où... où ça ?

-En France... là-bas il y a un hôpital qui m'accueillera jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un pour me faire une greffe de poumon.

-Quand dois-tu partir ?

-... j'ai un billet d'avion pour demain.

-De... demain ! S'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter, Sev' !

-C'est pour ta santé Aurore !

-Promets moi qu'on restera toujours ami !

-C'est promis !

Ils se serrèrent très fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus tira de sa poche son collier en argent et lui passa au tour du cou en disant :

-Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas.

Aurore sécha ses larmes et sourit, elle enleva sa chaîne en or et fit de même en disant la même chose.

Les deux amis pleurèrent toute la nuit.

Severus en silence, maudissant la maladie de son amie et se promettant qu'il deviendrai un Maître des Potions, qu'il enseignera cette matière dans son collège et que, parallélement, il ferait des recherches pour trouver un remède à cette maladie.

Aurore avait replié ses jambes contre elle et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux en se souvenant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Surtout quand ils avaient découvert le secret de Remus Lupin, un petit garçon habitant dans le village qui restait en retrait, et qu'ils l'avaient aidé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Le lendemain matin, les adieux furent un moment de grande tristesse pour les deux familles qui s'étaient vraiment bien liées d'amitié entre elles. Aurore donna une écharpe que Severus affectionnait tout particulièrement car elle sentait le parfum de son amie. Quant à lui, il lui donna sa boîte à musique **(la musique c'est celle du médaillon dans Pirates des Caraïbes 2 et 3)**.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Le samedi arriva enfin rendant Severus très joyeux ce jour là. Au déjeuner, il parlait avec McGonagall alors que d'habitude c'était elle qui faisait la conversation.

"Dans moins de 2 heures, je la vois !" pensa-t-il remonté comme un coucou.

Albus et Minerva se regardèrent intrigués. Il leur avoua enfin la vérité et un sourire attendrissant s'étala sur leur visage.

Severus courut presque – presque – jusqu'à ses appartements et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Il opta pour un jean noir, avec une chemise blanche, un gilet noir par dessus et sa robe de sorcier **(celle qui l'a dans le 2 quand il combat Lockart, si vous voyez pas c'est pas grave)** noire. Il prit l'écharpe de son amie, qu'il ne quittait plus en hiver, sauf pendant ses cours, portant encore son parfum – grâce à un sort – puis il sortit et alla à grand pas vers le hall où il rencontra le professeur Trelawney qu'il salua. Celle-ci failli faire tomber sa bouteille de xérès bon marché. Severus se retint d'éclater de rire.

Arrivé dehors, il se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. En chemin, il remarqua que ses mains tremblées légèrement puis il se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler son amie. Déjà petite elle était mignonne alors maintenant...

Et si elle était mariée, et si elle avait des enfants, et si... beaucoup de "si" pour rien. Il chassa les mauvaises pensées d'un geste de la main.

Lorsqu'il apperçut les premiers toits du village sorcier près de Poudlard, il accéléra les pas.

Aussi entra-t-il essouflé dans le bar des Trois Balais. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, il chercha Aurore de loin mais il perdit vite espoir, il n'avait aucune idée à quoi elle ressemblait.

Il s'approcha du bar et demanda à Mme Rosmerta.

-Il n'y aurait pas une jeune femme appelée Aurore qui serait là ?

-Oui... vous êtes Mr Rogue ?

-Oui.

-Elle s'est mise près de la fenêtre du fond ! Dit-elle en désignant l'endroit avec son menton.

-Merci.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une table isolée, il y avait une femme. Il se racla la gorge et dit mal assuré :

-Aurore ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête et lui souria.

-Severus ?

-C'est... c'est toi ?

-Oui.

"Elle est magnifique"

Aurore se leva et il la serra dans ses bras, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il se retint de pleurer de joie en la berçant un peu.

La jeune femme avait changé. Elle était plus petite que Rogue, mince, des formes parfaites où il faut, son visage avait toujours ses traits réguliers mais il avait perdu ses taches de rousseur, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleu foncé et ses cheveux, ils étaient très long et ondulés. Elle portait un pull blanc crème et un jean. Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans les bras de son ami.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Toi aussi.

-On s'asseoit, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se raconter !

-Avec un grand plaisir.

Ils commandèrent deux Bièraubeurres et commencèrent à raconter leur vie. Ils avaient plus de vingt quatre ans à rattraper et dès que les pemiers mots furent prononcés, ils furent renvoyés 20 ans dans le passé. Severus raconta la difficulté des premières années, ainsi que ses embrouilles avec Potter et Black **(vous connaissez sa vie, non ? )** puis il éxigea de son amie, qu'elle lui raconte tout en détail.

-Quand on est arrivé en France... du moins à l'hôpital, on s'est bien occupé de moi.

-Tu as attendu longtemps, pour ta greffe ?

-Qui te dis que j'en ai une ?

-Les personnes atteintes de cette maladie ont une espérance de vie de vingt quatre ans.

-Tu es bien renseigné... j'ai attendu six ans.

-Quoi ?! Aussi longtemps ?

-Oui... mais j'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose pour tenir.

-Laquelle ?

-[ses joues se colorèrent de rouge je voulais à tout prix te revoir.

-... tu pensais à moi ?

-Enormément...

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue en Angleterre par la suite ?

-Ils m'ont gardée à l'hôpital pour me faire des examens complémentaires et pour m'avoir sous la main pendant quelques mois encore pour voir si je ne rejetais pas la greffe mais ça a tenu à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ensuite ?

-Je sais pas... tout dépendra de toi.

-De moi ? Dit-il surpris. Pourquoi de moi ?

-Si tu veux que je reste, je reste mais si tu préfères que je parte...

-Je veux que tu restes, toutes ses années sans toi, on va devoir les rattraper.

-Ok...

-C'est bizarre de voir une moldue, connaître si bien le monde magique...

-Je sais. Tu me l'as souvent dit !

-Tu dis que tu as vu Remus...

-Oui... il était de passage à Paris et le hasard nous a poussé à nous rencontrer dans un bar, c'est là que j'ai appris où tu étais et il m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir si je venais alors je me suis achetée un hibou magique avec son aide puis je t'ai écrit cette lettre.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai été heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je pensais à toi tous les soirs et tous les moments de la journée – en gros tout le temps – et je me demandais si tu m'avais oublié !

-J'avais peur de revenir, peur que tu me rejettes mais mes parents m'ont rassuré et m'ont dit que je devais y aller. Comment vont tes parents ?

-Bien. Ils sont toujours à Godric's Hollow... si tu veux on va les voir ?

-Je veux bien mais on est loin de Godric's.

-Avec un peu de magie, tout s'arrange.

-D'accord... mais c'est sans risque ?

-Tant que tu es avec moi, tout va bien se passer.

-Je te fais confiance.

Il paya les boissons puis ils sortirent dehors, dans le froid. Severus prévint son amie et il la tint par les hanches, il se concentra et transplana devant sa maison d'enfance. Aurore ouvrit les yeux et retomba en enfance. Elle regarda son ancienne maison puis avança derrière Severus. L'homme sonna chez lui et une femme assez vieille vint ouvrir.

-Maman !

-Mon fils ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien... je t'amène quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Aurore.

-Par Merlin !

Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui embrassa les deux joues, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air bien en forme !

-Bien, Eileen et vous ?

-Bien... vous voulez rentrer un moment ? Tobias va être content de te revoir.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et elle les accompagna jusqu'au salon. Aurore trouvait que la maison n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Elle trouva Tobias assis, sur un fauteuil en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Qui s'était ?

-Ton fils ! Répondit Severus.

Il replia le journal et leva les yeux vers son fils, ses yeux s'aggrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut Aurore.

-Par Salazar ! Et par tout les Dieux ! Aurore ?

-Oui.

-Je suis content de te voir !

Il se leva et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment chez Severus puis ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant du village qu'Aurore trouva changé.


	3. Petit à petit

**Bien plus qu'une amitié**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JK sauf la famille Swaan qui viennent de moi (le nom, le prénom des parents viennent de Pirates des Caraïbes). Le caractère de Rogue est totalement différent et j'ai changé quelques petites choses comme le fait qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort et qu'il est ami avec Remus Lupin.

**Petite chose à part :** Ne disposant pas d'assez de renseignement sur la maladie qui a emporté Grégory Lemarchal, je n'ai pas pu développer comme je le veux... veuillez m'en excuser.

**Image ayant inspiré la fic : (provenance : Petite Pucinette)**

**Pitit mot pour la fin :** Bonne lecture... et je suis ouverte à tous conseils... tchouss !

**Chapitre III : Petit à petit **

Severus était rentré depuis peu et il avait toujours ce sourire d'un crétin heureux. Le lendemain il avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec la jeune femme. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade en pensant à Aurore :

"Merlin ! Qu'elle est belle ! Elle a pensé à moi pendant tous ce temps !!"

Elle allait rester. Ça, c'était une nouvelle qu'il avait adoré entendre. Ils n'allaient jamais plus être séparés et ça le rendait tellement heureux. Juste une chose le rendait nerveux : elle était loin de lui, donc favorable aux attaques de quelques délinquants qui trainaient dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard le soir.

**OoOoOoO**

Un mois avait passé pendant lequel, ils se virent tous les weeks end. Aurore avait trouvé un boulot dans le bar des Trois Balais. Severus lui avait demandé d'être prudente le soir. Elle lui avait répondu par un sourire mesquin.

Le froid de Février avait laissé place à un air doux et frais du mois de Mars. La neige avait disparu, l'herbe commencait à prendre une jolie couleur verte.

Un week end, alors qu'ils baladaient dans un parc, ils virent un petit garçon partir à la poursuite d'une petite fille. Tous deux devaient avoir huit ans. Aurore eut un petit rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Severus.

-Tu te rappelle notre premier baiser ?

-... oui, on avait dix ans, non ?

-Si.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Un été, les familles Swaan et Rogue étaient parties ensemble en vacances, dans une région de France appelée la Provence **( I know c'est pas une région... enfin j'crois !)**. ils avaient loué deux maisons côte à côte en face d'un champs de blé.

Severus et Aurore étaient content d'être là. Ils purent profiter de la mer, du soleil qui se couchait tard et des pluies d'étoiles filantes.

Un après-midi, alors que leur père jouait aux boules, jeu moldu, typique de cette région et que leur mères parlaient, ils allèrent jouer dans le champs de blé.

-On joue à chat ? Proposa Aurore.

-D'accord.

-C'est toi le chat ! S'exclama-t-elle en touchant son ami.

-Eh ! C'est pas juste !

-Attrape moi si tu y arrive !

-Alors ça !

Il lui courut après, ils riaient tout deux aux éclats. Mais Severus se stoppa et dit, sérieux :

-Aurore, tu ne devrais pas courir trop longtemps !

-Oh aller ! Sev' ! Si tu le fais pas c'est que tu as peur de perdre.

-Ah ouais ?!

-Ouais !

-Prépare ton testament ma grande !

Il se remit à la poursuivre à travers tout le champs. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin ombragé mais ils continuèrent de courir jusqu'à ce qu'Aurore persuadait d'avoir gagné s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement. Elle heurta Severus qui était juste derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les deux orbes bleus de son amie qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Leurs visages se touchaient et Severus déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aurore ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

C'était leur premier baiser.

**_OoOoOoO_**

-On était mignon à l'époque !

-On l'est toujours !

-... Aurore... tu veux venir à Poudlard ? Je te ferai visiter !

-Avec grand plaisir !

-On y va maintenant ?

-Ben... si ça te dérange pas !

-Je veux que tu saches où je travaille.

Ils se mirent en route, Aurore passa son bras autour du bras de Severus** ( Miss Gryffondor, c'est comme on se met nous pour quand on va marcher ! )**. L'homme eut un léger sourire et ils se remirent à parler.

-Tu sais que j'ai le fils à Potter dans ma classe.

-Ah ouais ! Te connaissant, tu ne dois pas lui faire de cadeau.

-Je le traite comme tous mes élèves.

-Hum !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Sev', on se connaît et ton caractère...

-Bon ok !

-Tu sais, c'est contre son père que tu en as pas contre lui.

-Il lui ressemble trop.

-C'est pas de sa faute. Fais un effort.

-Si je fais ça, je crois qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque.

Aurore éclata de rire suivit par un sourire amusé de Severus :

-Je suppose que tu es mariée.

-Olà ! Non, étant à l'hôpital je n'ai pas eu vraiment de relation stable... si il y en a eu une mais ça n'a pas duré.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec sa secrétaire.

-Ow !

-Et toi ?

-Moi... ça n'a jamais duré plus d'un soir.

-Tiens, tu es un tombeur, dis moi !

-En fait aucunes n'étaient comme je voulais.

-C'est à dire ?

Par chance, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Severus dégagea le bras d'Aurore avec douceur et sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir le portail. Il fit entrer son amie et referma. La jeune femme était fascinée, elle avait la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

-C'est... c'est magnifique.

-Et attends, tu n'as pas encore tout vu !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le chateau.

À l'intérieur du Hall, il y avait des armures qui bougeaient ainsi que des tableaux. Aurore sursauta lorsque le Baron Sanglant, fantôme des Serpentard, traversa le mur devant eux. En plus de lui tenir la main, la jeune femme s'était accrochée à son bras.

-N'aies pas peur !

-Facile à dire pour toi, tu es dans ce collège depuis longtemps.

-Viens.

Il lui montra les moindres recoins du château – du moins les parties les plus belles et importantes – et il termina par la bibliothèque. Aurore adorait lire et là ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur de bonheur – celle qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble – ils rencontrèrent le professeur McGonagall et le Directeur.

-C'est vous, Aurore ?

-Oui.

-Severus avait très hâte de votre venue.

-Et moi j'avais hâte de le revoir.

-Je me suis permis de lui faire visiter le château, Albus.

-Aucun problème, Severus.

-Dommage que je ne sois pas une sorcière, j'aurais aimé étudier ici.

-Restez au banquet, ce soir ! Proposa Dumbledore.

-Oh je ne voudrais pas...

-Vous ne dérangerez pas, vous serez mon invité.

-Merci.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Dans les couloirs, ils rencontrèrent quelques élèves qui furent très surpris de voir leur horrible professeur de potions aux bras d'une jolie jeune femme.

-Aurore, il faudrait t'acheter une robe de sorcière.

-Mais, je n'en suis pas une.

-Il t'en faut quand même une, parce que si certains élèves apprennent que tu es une moldue, ils risqueraient de te faire du mal et ça je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

-Tu es mon superman à moi ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Bon. D'accord. Je vais m'en acheter une et je reviens.

-Je viens avec toi.

Aurore soupira puis accepta quand même.

À Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait pas tellement de boutiques de vêtements mais la plus célèbre était Parker&Co. Severus l'entraîna là-bas et Aurore fit le reste, cherchant quelque chose à son goût. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demi d'essayage, elle opta pour une robe bleu foncé faisant ressortir ses yeux. Severus lui mit un chapeau de sorcier – c'est à dire avec la pointe – Aurore rigola mais l'acheta quand même.

-Bon maintenant je vais chez moi et on se retrouve à Poudlard.

-Je peux t'attendre au Trois Balais.

-Si tu veux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en chemin pour Poudlard 


	4. Bien plus qu'une amitié

**Bien plus qu'une amitié**

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JK sauf la famille Swaan qui viennent de moi (le nom, le prénom des parents viennent de Pirates des Caraïbes). Le caractère de Rogue est totalement différent et j'ai changé quelques petites choses comme le fait qu'il n'a jamais été Mangemort et qu'il est ami avec Remus Lupin.

**Petite chose à part :** Ne disposant pas d'assez de renseignement sur la maladie qui a emporté Grégory Lemarchal, je n'ai pas pu développer comme je le veux... veuillez m'en excuser.

**Image ayant inspiré la fic : (provenance : Petite Pucinette)**

**Pitit mot pour la fin :** Bonne lecture... et je suis ouverte à tous conseils... tchouss !

**Chapitre IV : Bien plus qu'une amitié**

C'était enfin le printemps. Les oiseaux s'en donnaient à coeur joie et le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Habituellement, Severus aurait été de mauvaise humeur mais là, il était content. Il avait retrouvé cette personne si chère à son coeur.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient rendez-vous au Trois Balais puis ensuite ils iraient au restaurant et pour finir une ballade dans un parc sorcier.

Il s'habilla avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et son éternel robe de sorcier. Il portait toujours la chaîne en or d'Aurore et elle aussi. La jeune femme avait mis une robe rouge pas trop flash qui lui tombait aux genoux avec des fines bretelles, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et les avaient encore plus ondulés mais ils n'étaient pas gonfles.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui va avoir chaud, mon vieux.

-Je veux bien que ce soit le printemps mais il ne fait pas si chaud.

-Pour moi oui. On y va, on va être en retard.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi jolie et ne put s'empêcher de se montrer possessif, lorsque d'autres hommes la regardaient. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et Aurore leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant pourquoi.

Au restaurant, ils avaient réservé une table tranquille près d'une fenêtre.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorant des souvenirs marquant, tendres et drôles. Ils se racontèrent quelques détails sur leur vie séparée qu'ils avaient oublié de dire.

Vers le début d'après-midi, ils étaient dehors, en route pour le parc des Lutins Malicieux. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils le trouvèrent magnifique.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vivre ça.

-Si je peux te rendre heureuse, j'en suis content.

-Oh ! Regarde un champs de blé... touché, c'est toi le chat !

Aurore se mit à courir en direction du champs, Severus resta un moment avant de réagir et de partir à sa poursuite.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus près d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge ?

-Il faut savoir retomber en enfance !

-Aurore !

Elle se retourna et lui tira la langue. Il secoua la tête et continua à lui courir après.

Ils étaient dans le champs maintenant et Severus était à deux doigts de l'attraper lorsque Aurore s'arrêta, il lui rentra dedans avec force et ils tombèrent par terre. Le Maître des Potions sur la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et éclatèrent de rire.

Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter, un silence s'installa et une légère brise les balaya. Severus tourna sa tête vers Aurore, elle avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa respiration était calme, elle semblait appaisée.

Il savait que c'était plus de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son amie et non une simple et banale amitié. Mais il avait peur de lui dire, peur de refroidir leur relation. Il pesa, pendant quelques secondes, le pour et le contre puis il bascula sur le côté et regarda Aurore pour enfin décider de lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise du contact et se détendit quand elle reconnut Severus.

-Tu es si jolie !

-Merci.

-J'ai... hum... j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Elle ne répondit rien et le laissa venir. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres. Aurore plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et il se mit au dessus d'elle.

Il l'embrassa ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme se laissa guider puis lentement, très doucement, il avança sa langue pour rendre le baiser encore plus profond mais la patience d'Aurore a des limites et il les avait dépassées. Leur langues commencèrent à s'enlacer amoureusement rendant le baiser d'autant plus interressant.

Severus se sentait revivre, il l'avait trouvé sa tendre moitié, son âme soeur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment.

-Aurore, je... je ne suis pas très fort pour les déclarations d'amour mais je t'aime... probablement depuis très longtemps.

-Ça me rassure.

-De quoi ?

-Je croyais que j'étais seule à ressentir quelque chose pour toi et j'apprends que c'est réciproque.

-Je crois qu'on est fait pour être ensemble.

-Je l'espère.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser ne se souciant guère du reste, voulant juste s'aimer.

Le soir tomba doucement, rafraîchissant l'air, Aurore frissona, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de son Severus. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et dit :

-Je te l'avais dit que tu aurais froid.

-On rentre ?

-Si tu veux.

Ils firent le chemin du retour main dans la main. Arrivés devant l'appartement de la jeune femme, elle l'invita à entrer pour boire un dernier verre mais tout le monde sait qu'en général ça se termine au lit et cette fois encore, tous deux confirmèrent cette règle.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en même temps qu'Aurore. Ils se sourièrent mutuellement et il l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi.

**OoOoOoO**

_Severus Tobias Rogue et Aurore Elisabeth Swaan_

_annoncent officiellement leur mariage_

_le 26 juin 1996_

_de 16h30 jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit._

_Pour toute réponse envoyait nous un hibou._

**OoOoOoO**

_Kathleen Aurore Rogue est arrivée _

_le 15 mai 1998_

_à 15 h00_

_à la plus grande joie de ses parents_

**OoOoOoO**

_Damien Severus Rogue_

_vient d'agrandir la famille._

_Il est arrivé le 1 er décembre 2002._

**THE HAPPY END**


End file.
